


Last Christmas

by Raika00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Hearts, Christmas Fluff, Five Times, Honey, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, Shy Loki (Marvel), Tony and Loki are BFF's, glass hearts, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raika00/pseuds/Raika00
Summary: Five times Loki heart was shattered, one time it was not.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I was listening to last Christmas, I mean it's June, why am I listening to a Christmas song in the middle of summer. Anyways in this fic, people carry with themselves a glass red heart. If it's shattered it can put it's self together but you will still see the cracks.

Five times Loki's heart was shattered. One time it was fixed.

Loki grew up in the orphanage. Always so cold and distant, but he always has a soft spot for Christmas.

1.  
When he was twelve, Loki had his first crush on Thor, his best friend. At the end of school for winter's holiday, he ran up to Thor in the hallway. "Thor, wait!" The blond turn around and smiled, "hey Loki, what's up?" Loki took a deep breath and nervously took out his glass heart and hold it out to Thor, hoping he'll accept it.  
Thor was surprised and hold the delicate heart in his hand, Loki beamed. As soon as Thor was about to speak he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around Thor dropped Loki's heart shattering half of it. He stared in horror as the pieces scattered around, he bent down with tears streaming down his face as he picked up the remaining, he looks up to see Thor holding Sif's heart and handing her his.

2.  
Great. Just before Christmas begins Loki is being frequently bullied by Victor Von Doom, except today is different, Loki did his best to ignore him, often taking shelter to this middle School teachers. But today Loki was cornerd in the hallway with Amora and Victor, he was scared. Victor smirked and digs his hand inside Loki's coat and took out his heart, the pale boy fought to get it back. But as soon as Victor handed it to Amora, she dropped it, "Hey! Get the hell away from him!" Both of the teenagers ran away and Loki was left picking up the small piece around him. "Hey there are you okay? Here let me help" Loki looked to see a boy with brunette hair and a red with gold jacket, That's Tony Stark! "Thank you" he said not wanted to be rude. Tony gave him his best smile "no prob".  
This was the beginning of a great friendship.

3.  
At the beginning of high school, Loki was never far from Tony helping him in his prank and being his wingman, he met his friends of course, Steve (crush), Natasha, Clint and Thor. Thankfully Loki was over him, giving him time to reassemble the pieces Thor broke. Loki met Brian, and he was smitten, Tony was trying his best to urge his friend to confess, poor guy he was a nervous reck.  
Finally he had the courage (and a few drinks) to ask him out. It was during Tony's best Christmas parties ever, and the British boy was across from Loki enjoying himself, walking up to him, he blurted his out his crush with a shy look half hiding his face with a scarf. Brian gave him a small sad smile saying he was already taken. Brian's boyfriend came and pushed Loki out of the way, making him fall on the floor causing the glass heart to break under the pressure within his coat.  
Tony gave him a hand, he went outside to cry.

4.  
Hanging out with Wade was always fun. During college at a party he introduced him to Thanos, they practecly hit it off. At first he was nice and sweet, but soon rumors where getting out, rumors that he was a cheater, a drug dealer or a murderer. He was doubtful, he tried to talk to him but he was pushed away, for nearly a month this happened and Loki was getting sick of it.  
During Christmas eve, Loki was getting ready to leave, grabbing his ticket to Miami he was suddenly stopped by Thanos, "And where do you think you're going?" Mad Loki pushed him away, "I already told you. Tony want me to see him for a Christmas reunion" a firm hand grabbed him harshly from his arm, "Lies! You're going to see your little bitch aren't you?!" The large man grabbed Loki's green jacket holding the pocket where his heart was. Thanos gripped his hand tighter crunching the glass heart. Loki kicked him in the ribs snatched his jack and made a run for it.  
Inside the train, he was all shaken up.  
He was scared.

5.  
He stayed with Tony for a year afraid to go back, his friend Wade would often call him to keep him up on homework and projects, Loki ever thankful for a friend like him.  
During the year Loki got bored and started playing Matchmaker between Tony and Steve, it was the most fun he had in years and very successful. On November Steve brought a friend, his name was James, but he likes to be called Bucky. Bucky and Loki instantly became friends, and with a little luck on Loki's side maybe even more, in the beginning of December Wilson called saying Thanos was arrested for illegal drugs sell and harassment on his peers, feeling overwhelmed Loki was quick to tell Tony he can go back now, "really, that's great! But hey stay for awhile longer for Christmas, will ya." He agreed.  
At the very end of the party, where everyone was asleep, only James and him were awake having a small talk. Loki took a big gulp from his eggnog he told Bucky he liked him and if he wanted to go to New York with him, he hold out his heart, paitiently waiting, Bucky sigh, took his heart and threw out on the floor. "You sure took your lousy time to finally say that, but me and Natasha are already a couple. So no" James left Loki alone in the night paralizide into the night. The next morning Tony found a note from Loki explaining why he left so early. Next thing Steve knew, he had to hold back Tony to keep him from killing Bucky

1.  
Few years had past.  
And Loki was doing pretty good, a great job a nice home, and yet he feels lonely. Leaning on to a rail, as people skated in front of him, he took out his glass heart one last time, seeing all the cracks on every surface, he felt someone bumping into him, making him lose his grip. The fragile heart landed on the cornerd snow sliding into the ice being accidentally kicked here and there. Frightened Loki jumped over not caring if he slipped or crash into someone, he was determined to get his heart back before anything bad happens to it again.

Meanwhile a tall man was skating casually alone, holding his own glass heart with a crack in the very middle, it's been many years since Thranduil's wife left him, grieving silently he was snapped out of his trance when he heard someone shouting, turning around he a saw a slightly shorter young man looking frantically for something. Looking at the ice around him he saw a glass heart being kicked around all the way towards him, he bent down to pick it up and was surprised to see it was in a worst state than his.  
How much did this man suffered? The young man was getting closer to him, trying to maintain his balance. A few police men were also getting closer to arrest him for traspassing, Thranduil hold his hand to dismiss the cops and his body guard. Loki got as close as he could when he finally slipped forward being caught by a pair of long lean and strong arms, he looked up to see a handsome man, with long albino like hair. The tall one was just as still staring into his beautiful green eyes. They both snapped out of their trance, " um..... My heart if you please?" Stated Loki, hiding under the heavely rimmed fur coat surrounding his face, Thranduil couldn't help but think just how cute he is, he hold out his hand to returned the ebony haired's heart. Loki took and imediatly saw that it wasn't his, with a blush he hold it back at him. Confused the silver blond looked down and he was actually holding the wrong glass heart, both laugh and took their respective figures heart. He didn't know if he had this chance again, so he went straight there boldly "hey, um, would you like to get some coffee. I ug... You look cold so maybe?" Loki nodded "yeah I would like that. My name's loki" "Thranduil" the older man replied  
\---------------------------------------------  
Loki was comfortable in bed with his phone, that was constantly beeping non stop by Tony, reading as many messages as he could.  
Natasha broke up with Bucky for Clint  
Wade was dating a guy name Peter  
Tony's engaged  
Thor is still having trouble dating  
"Loki please leave the phone for now, we're at our honeymoon" said Thranduil coming out of the bathroom with his robe on, "sorry, Tony is just excited I'm finally married and he will be soon" Thranduil chuckled and dived to kiss his husband's lips, laying him down on the bed promising a night full of passion, Loki giggled at his attempts, he wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck dragging him along.  
At the nightstand in a small basket lay two glass heart slowly repairing themselves together as their owners enjoy each other into the night.


End file.
